The Get Together
by ggmaxwell
Summary: He wasn't supposed to feel this way, he was a soldier, a weapon, a tool with no emotions. 1x2x1 3x4
1. The Invitation

Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. All credit goes to Bandai,   
  
Sunrise, and anyone else who was involved in the creation of said   
  
series. The only thing I own is the plot. This is the only disclaimer  
  
I'm going to post with this story.  
  
Now then on with the story......  
  
He was lonely. For the first time in his life he was missing   
  
something. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, he was a soldier, a  
  
weapon, a tool for the war with no emotions. 'I'm getting soft' he   
  
thought to himself sitting in his plain wooden chair. 'But does it  
  
really matter, the war is over.'   
  
He missed his friends, the few friends that he had. They   
  
were just like him, tools for the war. Each baring scars from their  
  
pasts, though none were willing to talk about it. Although if they   
  
had been, he wouldn't know. He had never asked, didn't want to pry,  
  
and back then he didn't really care.  
  
All he did was consentrate on the mission, and the war. It   
  
was all he thought about, but now 'I miss them.' He thought to   
  
himself. 'If only I could see them again.' He really did miss them,  
  
all four of them. With that thought he started to drift off to sleep.  
  
Just as he was about to drift off into the much needed sleep,  
  
the telephone rang. Heero Yui looked up and gunted at the dang thing.  
  
He knew he should not have gotten one, but he did anyway, incase   
  
anyone of any importance needed to call. He was just going to let it   
  
ring and let whoever was calling, call back later. But it might   
  
accually be important so he got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello, Yui residence." He said abit of irritation in his   
  
voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, Am I disturbing you?" a young voice asked   
  
with a hint of sadness but also a ping of hopefullness in his voice.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Quatre, I was just going to take a nap. That   
  
can always wait until later. So why did you call?" He asked, the   
  
irritation gone.  
  
"Well it's just none of us have seen each other in awhile, and   
  
I was wondering if you and the rest of the guys were willing to come   
  
over to a little get together I'm having?" Quatre said the sadness   
  
gone, but the hopefullness remained. "I already asked Duo and Trowa  
  
and they said they could come. So what about you, are you up to going  
  
too?" He asked.  
  
Heero had to think about that for a moment. Yeah, he missed   
  
his friends and wanted to see them again. But was a get together   
  
really needed. Not that it would be that big, unless the Mogunacs   
  
came as well. However at the mention that Duo would be there, he   
  
couldn't help but smile. Seeing the "Braided Baka" again, might just   
  
be what he needed. Ever since the war had ended he thought of Duo   
  
quite often, even when he didn't want to. No matter what, Duo   
  
always seemed to get into his mind. It was during one of one of these   
  
times that he realized that he accually has feelings for the braided   
  
pilot. With that thought he made up his mind.  
  
"Sure Quatre, I've missed eveybody as well." He said, a slight  
  
smirk on his face.  
  
"That's great Heero. Everyone will be very happy to see you."  
  
The young pilot replied. "It's next Saturday at my house on L4. You   
  
know where that is, and if not I'll send someone to get you. Everyone  
  
will be staying about a week, so it might be wise to bring a few extra   
  
clothes with you. Hope to see you soon. Goodbye."   
  
"Hn" Heero stated, and with that they both hung up. Afterwards  
  
Heero went back to his room for some much needed sleep.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
WOOHOO, my first chapter (usa: Heaven help the world.) Ignore my beta  
  
she just has to be a pain. Keep in mind this is my first story ever.  
  
I wrote this during class so sorry it's so short, the next chapter   
  
will be longer I promise.  
  
Pairings in this story will be 1x2x1, 3x4, 5x?  
  
I don't know if Wufie will be paired with anyone at this moment. If   
  
you have any suggestions please tell me.  
  
Next Chapter: Packing & Preperations  
  
Usagi_1313: My turn. Mwahahahahah. Any C&C will be appreciated. Any  
  
Flames will be lauged at due to the fact you wasted ten to however many   
  
minutes it took you to read this plus the minutes you wasted typing and  
  
waiting for it to go through just to tell her you didn't like it. I'll  
  
try to edit the best I can but nobody's perfect. (except Tasuki)   
  
(ggmax:especially her) See ya  
  
BAI BAI 


	2. Packing & Preperations

Chapter Two: Packing & Preperations  
  
Thank you to all who reveiwed, Water-chan, deranged black kitten of doom(Usa: Love the pen  
  
name..), blue_pig, and Mariana1. You won't beleive how happy I was for the reveiws. So   
  
sweet of you to like the story. Also, thank you to all you who cared enough to read the   
  
second chapter when I know ya'll could be doing something else. I would also like to give   
  
big thanks to my older sister for all her support, and also for being my beta. Thanks sis.  
  
And know, the moment you've all been waiting for........  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Over a week has past since Quatre had called, and since then, Quatre has called   
  
numerous times, he called to tell Heero that his ticket had already been paid for. Also to  
  
tell Heero that there was no need to pay him back, as well as telling him the flight number  
  
and airport he'd be departing from. Heero had also been making a few calls mostly to his   
  
job to tell them that he'd be taking the next week off. He was seriously considering   
  
quitting anyway. He hated that job, but he can't quit until he found a new one. However,   
  
what's done is done, and he can't quit for awhile anyway, so he might as well just deal   
  
with it.  
  
Packing was a rather regular event. He'd packed so many times during the war, he   
  
had it down to an art. He would pick out the articles of clothing and anything else he   
  
would need. Then he would fold them neatly, then put them in his suitcase. He would then   
  
put his laptop in a seperate bag and made it his carry-on. His suitcase wasn't that big,   
  
but it was big enough to fit everything easly. He was sure Duo's would be buldging out of   
  
it's sides, considering the fact that the estatic boy's packing technique was a bit   
  
unorthidox. That thought brought a smile to his lips.  
  
In some ways, he was happy to be packing. It made it final that he was going. He   
  
was going to see everyone again, and he was going to see Duo again. 'How long has it been   
  
since I last saw Duo anyway' he thought to himself. It has been awhile. It had been about   
  
two years since the Marimea incident. 'I think that was the last time I saw him' he thought  
  
again.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing now" Heero thought out loud. Just then he remembered that  
  
Duo had been working with Hilde for the past two years. He also remember that Duo had lived  
  
with Hilde for a couple of mounths after the war, at least untill he found himself an   
  
apartment. But from what Heero had heard from Quatre, Hilde was staying behing. Something  
  
about wanting to spend some more time with her boyfriend. It seems over the past few years,  
  
Hilde had been going out with about three different men at different times. Luckily for   
  
Heero, out of thoughs three men none of them where Duo. So it was pretty obvious that she   
  
and Duo were not an item. That made Heero fairly happy. He didn't know if Duo was gay or   
  
straight, or bi, or anything like that. Over the past couple of years he had not heard of   
  
Duo having either a girlfriend or a boyfriend.  
  
(The next day)  
  
He hated going through airports. They were so damn noisy, and the lines were always  
  
way to long. He could no longer just simply fly to the colony with his gundam like he could  
  
have a couple of years ago. For two reasons acually 1) It would cause way to much of a   
  
rucus and probably start another war again,(gg:leave it to Heero to think of stuff like   
  
that.)and 2) He kinda distroyed it after the "Endless Waltz" incident. So now he's stuck   
  
here with the hussle, bussle, noise, and "fun" of the airport.  
  
Luckily for him, it wasn't hard for him to get through security. What with his gun  
  
and all, he figured it would be pretty hard. Of course it's not like they would find it   
  
anyway, he can hide it where not even his fellow gundam pilots could find or trace it. But  
  
considering the fact that he took it everywhere, and the amount of metal detectors in that  
  
place, he was a little worried, besides you can't be to careful, even in these times of   
  
peace. One of the security guards was sure to have spotted something out of the ordinary,   
  
but they quickly brushed it off as working to hard. After all, the scanners didn't pick it   
  
up, and if the scanners didn't detect it then it was obviously wasn't there(gg:idiots).  
  
After about an hour in the waiting area, he was on the plane.........  
  
gg: Yes! chapter two is complete. Arn't ya'll so proud of me. Yes, I am from Texas. OK,   
  
lets clear up a few things, no Hilde is not dating 3 guys at one time. Where Heero works,   
  
a mystery, I don't even know where he works. And about my updating, I'm sorry if it's   
  
taking a long time. But I can only update when I'm at my dad's and my sister is not on the  
  
computer.  
  
Next Chapter: Jet Lag  
  
OH!  
  
P.S. The longer chapters won't be starting until after he gets off the plane and at   
  
Quatre's house.  
  
Usa: Just for the record I aren't going to edit your authors notes gg, and as for the   
  
MYSTERY of where Heero works we'll have to wait and see. On another note unless I'm at work  
  
(LONG LIVE GAMESTOP) I'm always on my puter so unless I'm feeling nice she has a hard time  
  
getting on. Mwahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
gg: Yes she actually says puter all the time, you would think that she would have grown  
  
out of it by now.(sweetdrops) Would you stop laughing. 


	3. Jet Lag

Chapter Three: Jet Lag  
  
Hello everyone! I'd like to thank all who reveiwed again and all who is reading right now. It   
  
means so much to me to know you all care so much. Well this chapter is about as long as all the   
  
others. Like I said in the last chapter, the longer ones won't be coming out for awhile, well   
  
at least until the next chapter.   
  
Oh yeah! I'm writing another story and it's already finished so if your interested in a story   
  
about Duo, keep a sharp eye out.  
  
Well now that I'm finished rambaling, here's chapter three........  
  
Jet Lag  
  
If he didn't like shuttleport, he hated the shuttles. Especially this one, it was way   
  
to noisy. He couldn't sleep last night, he was just to excited to, and he was hoping he could   
  
get some sleep on the plane. Not likely though.(gg: just because I feel like toutoring   
  
something right now)   
  
The woman sitting behind him had a couple of screaming twin girls, who just happened to   
  
decide that the big metal bird was scary. So they started crying the moment the shuttle took   
  
off. On top of that she also had a three-year-old girl, that wasn't able to get a seat next to   
  
her mommy and the seat next to him was the closest she could get. So she was sitting next to   
  
him, and she was very talkative today.  
  
"Hey, what's your name." asked the little girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Heero" he said flatly.  
  
"Oh! That's a nice name, my name is Jena." she said.  
  
"So how old are you?" she asked again.   
  
"Eight-teen" Heero answered, getting a little tired.  
  
"Wow, I'm three, so why are you on the big thing my mommy calls a shuttle?" Jena asked   
  
with a big smile on her face.  
  
"To go and see my friends." Heero said, not being able to ignore a three-year-old   
  
child's question. Even if she was getting annoying, he was not going to ignore a child's   
  
persuite of knowledge, not only that, if he did, he would make her cry. Then all eye's would   
  
go to him, and people would blame him for hurting the feelings of a young girl. He really   
  
didn't want that to happen. Besides, how long could her questioning possibly go on.(Usa:Famous   
  
last words)  
  
"Why?" she asked, and Heero knew he had forgotten the very important aspect that the   
  
age of three was the 'why' age. Heero knew no way to fight this, especially when she was   
  
looking so inoccently at him. So of course he answers her.  
  
"Because, I havn't seen them in awhile." He said, getting a bit irritated and hoping she  
  
would pick it up and stop asking questions. Yeah right.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because, I didn't have the time to see them." He said, dreading what's coming ahead.   
  
All he wanted to do was sleep, 'was that so wrong', he wondered.  
  
"Why?" But he was sitting next to a child, who, obviously loved the word 'why'.  
  
"Because, I had to work." he said, hoping the girl would get tired soon and go to sleep.  
  
But until then he would have to put up with all the questioning.  
  
"Why?" She asked as inoccently as can be.  
  
"Because otherwhise, I wouldn't be able to pay my bills and live in my apartment." Heero  
  
said, starting to get annoyed with the little girl.  
  
"Why?" Jena asked again.  
  
( An hour later)  
  
Jena had finally gone to sleep a minute ago. Just an hour into the flight, that just   
  
proves the attention span of a three-year-old is very short. As well as her little twin sisters,  
  
and her mother, who spent most of the hour trying to hush her two little girls in her lap.   
  
'Finally quiet' Heero thought to himself. 'Only four more hours to go' he thought again.  
  
"Maybe I can get some sleep afterall." He said out loud, but under his breathe a little.  
  
His last thought as he drifted into a much needed nap was, what he would say when he saw Duo, no  
  
doubt smiling as usual. 'Hi, maybe,' was his last thought.  
  
(Four hours later)  
  
The flight was finally over. But Heero didn't manage to get the amount of sleep he   
  
needed. In fact he was more tired then he was when he got on the shuttle. He was dead tired   
  
'Jet Lag' he thought to himself. He just needed a bit more sleep. 'I'll sleep in the car.' he   
  
thought again. He cringed as he saw the little girl walk by with a big smile on her face and a  
  
wave to him. But he did wave back, and gave a slight smile. 'I wonder who Quatre got to pick me  
  
up,' he thought again.  
  
Just then he spotted Rashid holding up a sign that said "Heero Yui." Heero had to smirk  
  
at the sight of the giant man trying desperatly to find him. But now is not the time to be mean,  
  
and it would greatly damage his reputation of being the "Perfect Soldier." Pulling a prank and  
  
making him think that he never got on the plane, that would be childish. Not even Duo would sink  
  
that low.  
  
"Hey, where's everyone else?" Heero asked as he made his way to the big burly man.  
  
"Oh, Master Heero, there you are, Masters Quatre and Trowa are at Master Quatre's   
  
mansion, preparing everything and catching up." Rashid said as he greated Heero with a   
  
handshake.  
  
"I've been asked to pick you up, shall we go?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure, by the way, where's Wufie and Duo?" Heero asked, getting curious as to why  
  
they where not waiting for them.  
  
"Master Wufie's shuttle won't be ariving for another eight hours and Master Duo's   
  
shuttle won't be ariving until tommorow afternoon." Rushid explaned.  
  
"That's late, do the live faraway or something?" Heero asked curiously.  
  
"Master Wufei does, but Master Duo's flight was already supposed to be here. But his   
  
flight was delayed until tommorow morning." He said.  
  
"So how was your flight?" asked Rashid, trying to start some regular idle talk.  
  
"Noisy" was Heero's only reply.  
  
"You look tired" Rashid stated. "Why don't you take a nap on the way there. It will take  
  
a couple of hours to get there anyway." He sugested. As they stepped up to the car.  
  
"That sounds good, good night...." Heero agreed. With that he went to sleep, while   
  
Rashid drove to Quatre's mansion.  
  
Chapter three end.  
  
Yeah, it's over, not the story but the chapter. I still have alot planned. I don't think there's  
  
anything to go over, and if there is, just ask when you reveiw. I'm working on the forth chapter  
  
as we speak, but it's not finished yet. So you will just have to wait. Oh well.  
  
Next chapter: Meeting & Greetings  
  
Usa:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH.  
  
gg: Somebody save me please, she hasn't stopped laughing since the last chapter. 


	4. Meetings and greetings

Chapter Four: Meetings and Greetings  
  
Yeah! My longest chapter yet. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but nothing would come to  
  
me. Creatively, I was at a loss for words. So I'm so very sorry.   
  
Warning: This chapter may contain a bit of sap in it. Or at least I think it's sap. But I'm not  
  
an overly emotional person so my thoughts are alittle different then others.   
  
Oh well! On with the story........  
  
Meetings and Greetings  
  
The car ride to Quatre's mansion was pleasant. Just a few minutes of sleep had been   
  
enough to bring him out of his jet lag. Heero had finally gotten the amount of sleep he needed.  
  
That was really good, he hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since the day Quatre called and   
  
told him about the party. Duo wasn't there yet. But that was just fine. He hadn't really   
  
expected to see Duo first thing anyway. But he was finally there, and Duo would be showing up  
  
tommorow, so he just had to wait, he'd waited two weeks, what's one more day.  
  
"Hey! Heero, I haven't seen you in awhile." said Quatre as he ran up to him and Rashid.  
  
As Quatre spoke, they both turned around. Of course, Trowa was following right behind  
  
him. As they walked up, Heero made the quick observation that they had both grown. Quatre had   
  
managed to grow a few more inches, and Trowa had grown half a foot. Nobody could see the small  
  
smirk Trowa had because his hair was in the way. When Quatre and Trowa had finally gotten to   
  
them, Heero answered.  
  
"Yeah, it has been awhile, hasn't it. How are you both, Quatre? Trowa?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, I've been fine." Quatre answered.  
  
" I've been good, also." said Trowa.  
  
"So how have you been Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I've been good, so do you have any insight as to why Duo's flight was delayed?" Heero   
  
asked.   
  
"Yeah, weather conditions over there where to dangerous to take off, apparently there was a pretty bad meteor shower near the colony. It's supposed to clear up tommorow, or at least, that's what Duo told me when he called." Quatre answered.  
  
"Why don't we go inside, there you can tell us what you've been up to these past couple  
  
of years." Quatre suggested, big smile on his face as usual.  
  
"Sure, why not." Heero agreed,a small smile on his face in return. On that note they all  
  
went inside and straight to the living room.  
  
There they talked about all sorts of things. They talked about the war and their part in  
  
it. As well as Operation Meteor and what they knew about it before their missions. They talked  
  
about the Marimaya Incedent and their reactions to finding out it was a little girl running the   
  
entire thing. Instead of some wacked out old geezer(not that they acually used that word) who   
  
was bent on taking over the universe or something along those lines of insanity. Mind you that  
  
said old geezer was the one to brain wash the child in question.  
  
Then they talked about what they did after the war. Quatre took over his father's   
  
company and now it's doing better then it ever has before. Trowa went back to the circus and  
  
continued his work as an acrobat and an animal tamer, as well as a dummy for Catherine's knife  
  
trowing acts. Then Heero told them that he got a job as a regular gofer at a doctor's office.  
  
As well as projecting the image of a normal high school student and furthering his High School  
  
Career and how he's going to start colledge at the end of summer. As well as telling them that  
  
he got scholarships all over space and the entire Earth's Sphere because of his academic and   
  
athletic achivements. He also told them what university he was going to. As well as what he was  
  
going to major in, computer teconology, of course.  
  
By the time they finished talking, four hours had passed. They had all decided that   
  
they would go with Rashid to pick up Wufei. There was nothing else to be done, so they piled in  
  
to the van and took off to the Shuttle port.  
  
The ride there was a quiet one. During their discussion, Heero had found out that only the gundam pilots were going to be there. Either the others couldn't make it for various reasons, or they they just plain didn't want to come (Zechs and Une). But he was glad there wasn't going to be to many people. 'Besides,' he thought. 'Being surrounded by people who just happened to be your enemy not to long ago, and wanted you dead, well, isn't not my idea of a good time. I mean, considering the war and what it did to people. They might still want us all dead.'  
  
Heero was greatly relieved when he heard that a certain pacifist princess wasn't coming. She was supposed to attend a peace meeting that was of the utmost importance. That made him very happy. She would undoubtedly chase after him and not give him a chance to be alone with Duo. Much less talk with him at any time. Even if he wasn't going to admit his feelings to Duo, he would have still liked to talk to him. Maybe Duo felt the same way and would say something, but knowing Duo, he would wait until they were alone and not blurt it out in front of everyone. However if Relena were there, she would probably stick to Heero like glue. Therefore, not leaving his side and not giving Duo the chance to say anything like that. So therefore, Heero was glad.  
  
By the time Heero had finished his musings, the car had stoped at the shuttle port. It was time to pickup Wufei. Questions was, where was he?  
  
He was very hard to find. He blended in with everyone else in the shuttle port. But they found him. They did not surprise him when they walked up behind him though. His skills as a martial artist had trained him to sense the presence of others. As they walked up, he was the first to talk.  
  
"Why hello everyone." He said as he turned around. Like Heero, he to had noticed that Quatre and Trowa had grown quite a bit. He had also notice that, like him, Heero had not grown more than an inch since the last time he saw him. He was alittle jelous at Quatre, the arabian had managed to grow taller then him. Trowa, on the other hand had always been taller then him so he wasn't going to complain about that. "I see Maxwell hasn't gotten here yet, I was kind of expecting him to be one of the first ones here."  
  
"Well hi Wufei," Quatre answered. "and Duo would have been one of the first ones here, but his flight was delayed so he won't be here until tommorow." Quatre continued, polite smile on his face.  
  
"Is that so, well, at least we'll be able to enjoy one night of peace. It has been awhile since we saw each other last. So how have you been?" Wufei said.   
  
"Oh, I've been fine." Quatre answered.   
  
  
  
"As have I." stated Trowa.  
  
"I've been OK as well." Heero put in.  
  
"So how have you been, Wufei?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"I've been alright." Wufei answered.  
  
"So what do you guys say, we go back to my house and get some much needed sleep." Quatre sugested. "Then we can talk some more. Tomorrow afternoon we can all come pickup Duo and see what he's been up to."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me. "Trowa said. A mischevious gleam in his eyes. Then his eyes shifted to Quatre. Quatre blushed, then started walking away. He then noticed the absence of three people behind him, and turned around.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get going then, shall we?" Quatre asked, still blushing as well as laughing nervously.  
  
Trowa couldn't help but smirk, as well as feel a little pleased with himself. Heero just simply rolled his eyes and Wufei's face looked a bit disgusted. Once Heero caught sight of that, he just had to laugh. That stopped everyone in their tracks. Did Heero Yui, the 'Perfect Soldier' just laugh. He never laughs, but he did. However that was impossible, he dosn't laugh unless he blows something up. But he didn't blow anything up, they were almost sure of that. 'He must be softening up' they all thought. After that, they just shrugged their shoulders and continued walking. Heero was slightly confused until he realized what he just did. Then he joined his friends in going back to the van.  
  
The van ride was, again, quiet. (It would seem that no one likes to talk in cars.) This time however, it was also very long, or so it seemed to Heero and everyone else. Everyone was tired. Quatre actually fell asleep on Trowa's shoulder. But Trowa didn't really mind, in fact, he enjoyed it. However he didn't fall asleep from fear of waking Quatre. Wufei however did, he did just get off the shuttle and needed some sleep, his job was very tiresome. However, he didn't fall asleep on Heero's or Trowa's shoulders. He decided the window was a good place to sleep, so he stuck with that. Heero couldn't sleep though. He wasn't sure why. Trowa didn't seem in the mood for talking, lost in the young Arabian's sleeping face. (Usa:In case you were wondering Rashid is driving.)  
  
In a way, Heero was a little jealous. Quatre and Trowa seemed so close, they seemed close during the war as well. To be honest, he had expected those two to get together eventually after the war. 'They are probably the only ones who kept in touch with each other after the war.' Heero thought to himself. He really did envy them for their closeness. He really has longed for a relationship like that. But the person he wants one with isn't even there. He didn't even know if he felt the same way about him. Well, hopefully he would find out this week. But if he didn't, he didn't know what he would do. He would most likely suffer in silent agony and resume his old, normal life. He at least knew what he wouldn't do. He wouldn't become a Relena Peacecraft wanna-be and stalk Duo. That would only drive him away. He would not want that.  
  
Before Heero could finish his musings, the van stopped. Trowa shook Quatre gently to wake him. While Wufei was woken up in a way he would have prefered not to have been. Wufei was woken up by Rashid opening the door. Well, he wasn't accually awake until he hit the cold hard driveway in a rather undignifide heap. Needless to say, the young chinese boy was rather embaressed, and of course, everyone else laughed their heads off.  
  
After everyone supressed their laughter and got out of the van, they headed to the house. Once in the house, Rashid showed Heero and Wufei to the rooms they'll be staying in. They also learned that Duo will be in the room right beside Heero. After that was figured out they both said goodnight to both each other and Rashid. They then went into their respected rooms.   
  
After entering the room and turning the light on. Heero looked around to find it quite pleasent. A large blue bed, situated in the far left corner of the room, a table adjacent to the bed, and a dresser in the near right corner. In the far right corner, was a full body lengh mirror. After a small yawn, Heero decided it was time for bed. Heero sat down on the bed, got under the covers, layed down and went to sleep.  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" the alarm clock rang."Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-crash." He was not in the mood for listening to another long anoying "Beeep.'So what to do, turn it off, of course. "I guess it's time to wake up.' He thought to himself. 'Why did I set my alarm clock anyway?' With a shrug of his shoulders he got up to get a shower.  
  
He enjoyed the warm spray and the feel of water all over his body. When he was finally awake he lathered up and washed himself clean. Then he steped out of the shower and dressed himself in a regular red T-shirt and jeans. Heero YUi was ready for another day, and today was going to be a good day. How could it not be, he was going to see Duo again, he hoped. But why wouldn't he, it's not like anything was wrong. Today was the day everyone would be together, at last.  
  
When he got downstairs, he could smell the sweet smell of pancakes. When he got into the living room, he noticed that he was the last one to wake up and come down.  
  
"Good morning Heero." Quatre greeted with a big smile. "Did you have a nice night?" Quatre asked kindly.  
  
"Good morning, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and to answer your question, yes." Heero answered, then gave a polite, but small smile in return.  
  
"Good morning Heero." Trowa and Wufei said as they nodded in return.  
  
"So I'm the last one up, huh." Heero said, not really expecting a response.  
  
"Yeah, to our surprise, we were expecting you to be up and walking around when we got up." Quatre said.  
  
"Well, that didn't happen. So what's the plan for today?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, the rest of us thought about it and we decided... That we could eat breakfast, then we could go and pick up Duo at the shuttle port. So, what do you think of that for a plan?" Quatre asked as he explained what he had planned.  
  
"That sounds good." Heero agreed.  
  
They all got up and headed for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, they sat down at the table and dished out the breakfast and ate it.  
  
After they finished their food. They all piled into the van. Deciding that they would give Rashid a break, and spare him the agony of riding in a van with a chattering Duo. They decided they would go alone, Trowa drove.  
  
The ride there was surprisingly not quiet. They talked about the regular things. Like telling Wufei what they did after the war, and he told them what he did as well. He told them how he had joined the preventers and how Sally was his partner and the reason why she couldn't come.  
  
Aparently, they couldn't give up more then one of their best agents. Especially when they're the agency that stops terrorist actions before they even start. Not only that, Sally is one of they're best doctors. So they can't let her go.  
  
At the end of their discussion, they made it to the shuttle port. So they parked and entered the building to go and pick up Duo. Now finding him, that was another story. There where so many people there and all were wearing black suits.  
  
"Well, better start looking." Wufei said as he heaved a sigh. He was not looking forward to looking for the "Violet Eyed Baka." Especially in a shuttle port full of people in black. Little did he or the others know they were being approached by a man dressed in black. Who, incidently had violet eyes. Or at least they didn't know of his presense, not until Heero was slapped on the back.   
  
Heero was a bit taken aback at the sudden asalt and fell forward, but managed to catch himself before he hit the floor. He then turned around to see a man. The man was dressed in black with a four foot long braid. The mans eyes were violet, and on his neck was a golden cross that looked vaguely familiar.   
  
"Hi everyone! Man, has it been awhile. So how have you been? I've been great, Oh, and Heero, sorry man. You just looked so approachable. I couldn't resist. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
WOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!! Yeah my longest chapter. This one took me forever to even think of. But I at least think it's good.  
  
OK, to clear up a few things. First off, Quatre and Trowa. They did keep in touch after the war. Or at least, that's how I made it, and for the past few years, they were going out.   
  
Next Chapter: I Dunna Know. It's still to be determind so you won't find out until it comes out.  
  
Usa:Sorry if there are any mistakes I missed unfortunately I have another of my migraines so I   
  
couldn't think right. 


	5. Meeting Again

Chapter Five: Meeting Again  
  
OK!!!!!! Yeah, Chapter five. This is my Christmas present to all you happy reveiwers. Thanks to all you who did review. Ya'll are soooo sweeeeeeeeeeet. Yes, I know I spelled Yuy wrong, thank you for telling me though. It's just that I've seen it spelled different ways and was not sure how to spell it.  
  
I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far, and hopefully you will read my other story "Storm of Memories" I think it turned out really well. Oh well. OHHH! and by the way. This chapter is way shorter than the last chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter.  
  
Now then, the moment you've all been waiting for. Chapter five..........  
  
Meeting Again  
  
"Duo?" Asked Heero as he looked up at Duo. He was surprised. Duo had grown an entire foot and was now a towering 6'2". He was now standing taller then Trowa. The familiar braid still dangling behind his back, but now it was four feet long. He was still dressed in mostly black though. His violet eyes still shining with youthfull enthusiasm. However, his voice had deepend a little. It was no longer that high cheery voice they were all used to. It was a deeper, more manly voice. But it still held that city boy accent.  
  
"Duo,...is that you?" Quatre asked just as surprised as Heero was, but able to contain himself.   
  
"Last time I checked. I haven't changed that much, have I. But I guess I have if you guys didn't recognize me. Oh well, It's good to see you guys again. So how have you been?" Duo asked, big grin on his face, as usual.  
  
"Oh, I've been fine. How about you?" Quatre answered.   
  
"I've been alright. Hilde couldn't make it, but she did tell me to tell everyone 'hi' for her so. Hi." Duo said. "So how about the rest of you."  
  
"I've been fine, and to answer your first question, yes you have changed alot. You can also tell Hilde 'hi' when you get back. Oh, and Maxwell, haven't you ever heard of a hair cut. I mean, my god. Don't you think it's time you got one, you hair was long enough two years ago. It's way to long now. Don't you think so?" Wufei asked, slightly unerved at how long Duo's hair had grown.  
  
"Yes, Wufei, I have heard of haircuts and I intend on getting one once my hair starts getting too long." Duo deadpanned, sour exspression on his face. From Wufei's obvious lack of faith in trusting that he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, and when is it going to be long enough. When it touches the floor?" Wufei asked snidely.  
  
"Hahahahaha, very funny Wufei. I know what I'm doing, and if you......."  
  
"I think we should all go back to the van and head home." Duo was cut off by Quatre attempt to break up an argument that was sure to spread and grow throughout the week. To be honest, Quatre was somewhat amused at the fact that some things never changed.  
  
"Huh, Oh yeah, sure." Duo said as he picked up his luggage.  
  
"So, Heero, what have you been up to lately?" Duo asked, his voice filled with genuine intrest.  
  
"Just being as normal as I possibly can. You know. Getting a normal job, going to a normal school, that kind of thing." Heero answered. He didn't really want to ignore the object of his affection like he did during the war.  
  
"Woowwww, I actually got a straight answer from you. I was expecting you to call me a baka for asking such a nonessential question and then ignore me for it. I guess you really have changed. It's amazing how much people can change in just a matter of a couple of years." Duo said, fascinated at what he just heard from Heero. Heero had never talked to him very much. Not unless it was required for the mission they were on. So to get an answer like that from Heero was none-the-less surprising. As well as made him feel kinda happy.  
  
"So how have you been? What have you been up to these past few years?" Duo was snapped out of his thoughts by Heero's casual question.  
  
"Who me? Oh, I've been helping Hilde out with the salvage company. I tried going to school, but even the college courses got boring. I already knew all the stuff that they were teaching. Not only that, I was suspended from school more then you would believe. They said I was interrupting the class. All I was doing was telling the teachers the actual ways to do things. Eventually, I just got sick of it and took the test to get my college degree, passed it, and started working." Duo answered. He liked this just talking to someone, and the fact that the person he was talking to was Heero, only made it more pleasurable.  
  
After they all got outside and to the van. They got into the van and took off for Quatre's mansion.  
  
The van ride was suprisingly quiet, even though Duo was in there. He had somehow managed to fall asleep on Heero's shoulder. But instead of just pushing him off, to everybody's surprise, Heero just let Duo sleep. Heero, however, couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at Duo automatic perch on his shoulder as his pillow. Heero was amazed at how quietly Duo slept. He was amazed that he could barely even hear Duo's rhythmic breathing. 'I wonder where he learned to sleep so quietly' he wondered to himself. 'In fact, if it weren't for his faint breathe. I would probably think he was dead.' At that thought Heero shivered. Heero was not only amazed at how quietly Duo slept. He was also amazed at how alert he was when he slept. Not even a single noise could be made, other than breathing, without Duo waking up. 'But then again, I guess being a gundam pilot will do that to you.' he thought. Duo slept on Heero's shoulder for the remainder of the car ride.  
  
Once they got to the mansion, Heero shook Duo to wake him. Or at least, that was his intension. But it didn't work out that way. The second the van stopped and Heero's shoulder moved ever so slightly, Duo was wide awake. Despite appearances, he was very in tune to his surroundings when he's asleep, as well as him being a very light sleeper. None of the other pilots were all that shocked. Nor was Heero, they didn't know anything about Duo's past, because he never talked about it. But they did know this, it had to be very difficult. They knew he hated his life before he became a gundam pilot, he had to have. It was obvious, whenever someone asked about his past, he would get this dark look in his eyes. Then he would cover it up with a smile, say it wasn't important and change the subject. Of course, they never said anything else about it for the remainder of the day, and they couldn't really throw anything back in his face because he never asked them about their pasts.   
  
They all stopped their musings to get out of the van and go into the house.  
  
Once inside, Rashid took Duo's bag and took it to his room. Duo said he would take it, but Rashid insisted. So Duo let him, not wanting to argue with the giant man. Rashid was a very intimidating person, and if you were smart you wouldn't try to start a fight with him, unless you were very skilled in combat. So Duo gave in rather easily.  
  
Once that was settled, they all situated themselves in the livingroom. There they told Duo what they've been up to and all that was going on, with them lately. Then Duo told them what he'd been doing as well as all that he told Heero earlier.  
  
They talked for hours and hours. They told amusing stories about themselves and eachother that happened during the war. They also told amusing stories about their freinds and companions that couldn't come. Most of those stories came from Wufei, since he was the one who was working with them afterall. So he had plenty of stories.  
  
By the time they had finished their talking, it was 10:56 p.m. So they all decided to go to bed. They all bid goodnight to eachother and Heero and Wufei showed Duo to his room since it was very close to theirs. After that the three pilots bid goodnight to eachother and went to bed...  
  
End Chapter Five. And good night.  
  
Next Chapter: again, I dunno.  
  
Ok, some things to clear up. One Duo's sleeping habits. Now I know some of you think that he should snore and be an extremly heavy sleeper. Well I didn't look at it that way. Think about it, he's a gundam pilot and was raised on the streets. Therefore, he had to learn to sleep quietly. If he didn't, he probably wouldn't be alive today, because someone might have killed him while he was sleeping and he wouldn't wake up untill the last second.  
  
Secondly, yes I made Duo grow, think about this for a second. He's a boy, boys tend to grow later in life then girls. About Heero and Wufei's growth, well, they're asian, and they don't get that tall, and that's what I going on. Sorry if I offended anyone out there. Well that's all I have to say.  
  
Usa: WAI WAI I said I wasn't gonna edit her AN but I do anyway, more work for me.  
  
gg: That's your own falt so don't blame it on me when you do something you said you wheren't going to do.  
  
Usa:It is not my FAULT you poohead. Stop being a buttmunch.   
  
gg: Yes she does say those on regular bases. Ya' know sometimes I have trouble beleiving you really 21 years old.  
  
Usa: (sticks out tongue) NYAYAYAYAY   
  
gg: someone help me, PLEASE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usa: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
gg: REALLY, SOME ONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usa: WAI WAI she's being mean again. BAI BAI  
  
gg: I'm not mean, and yes, she really talks like this at home and work most likely.  
  
Usa: '_' 


	6. Discusions Of Emotions

Chapter 6: Discusions Of Emotions  
  
OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 6 is up, yes. This chapter is one of the longest ones yet. I am so pleased that you all stayed and read when I know you could probably be doing something else more stimulating. Well thank you, as well as thank you for all of you who reveiwed. I'm soooooooooo happy.   
  
Well anyway, heres the moment you've all been waiting for... CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
Discutions Of Emotions  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.......Beeeeeeeeeeeep" the alarm clock rang. However it was rather unwanted. He just wanted to sleep. He realy did not want to wake up. He was having a very pleasant dream about him and the ex-pilot next door, and didn't want to be woken up from it. But, "Beeeeeeeeeeeeep........Beeeeeeeeeeeep.......Beeeeeeeeeeep..." the alarm presisted."Beeeeeeeeee-click." He didn't feel like hitting it and nearly breaking it today. The damn thing had a crack from the previous day.   
  
"Poor craftsmenship..." He muttered under his breath.  
  
'Why do I always set my alarm?' he wondered to himself. 'I guess it was drilled into my brain, brought on by years of habit.' With that final thought, he was out of bed and off to start his day with his morning shower.  
  
On his way to the bathroom, he picked out his old green tanktop and a pair of faded, worn-out blue-jeans. When he entered the shower he remembered that Duo got there yesterday. That made him wonder how his day would be. Being near Duo made his heart race. He didn't know if he would be able to take that without losing it and blurting everything out.  
  
He also acted differently towards the young american, then he did during the war. He prayed Duo wouldn't figure it out. As well as the other pilots. Surely they would notice his unusual actions and figure it out. Or at least Quatre and Trowa would. They themselves, are the same way. Not only that, Quatre's Space Heart might react to it and he would sense the conflicting emotions in him.  
  
However with his luck, not to mention how well they know him, they'll figure it out. It's almost impossible to keep a secret from people who have such perceptive skills as them. Not only that, they had also kept some pretty big secrets themselves and can easily spot someone who isn't being completely honest just like that. Duo most of all can spot someone who's keeping something from him or lying to him, a mile away. But hopefully he can keep this secret for the remainder of the week, without anyone asking him about it. He really hoped no one would find out, he wanted Duo to be the first to know. 'Who better then the person secret is directed towards.'  
  
With that final thought, he exited the shower. Heero Yuy was ready to take on whatever the universe was ready to throw at him.   
  
When exiting his room, he ran smack dab into a sopping wet Duo Maxwell, who at the moment was brushing his hair out, and they both fell to the floor.   
  
"Sorry about that....Duo." Heero said dryly. He had no idea he had ran into Duo until he looked up. To see Duo, dripping wet with his hair down. That made Heero blush, though it was barely noticeable. Duo looked so beautiful as well as looking remarkably like a girl, a very pretty one at that. But, none the less, he was still blushing and Duo, of course, noticed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that man....... Hey man, are you sick. You look a little feverish. Your cheeks are all red." Just as he said that, Duo put his hand on Heero's cheek and his forehead to Heero's forehead. Heero felt a little uneasiness at the close proximity of their bodies and faces. "Yeah, your getting a little warm. Promise me you'll take something for that fever before it gets to bad."  
  
"Oh, uhhhhhhh, y...yeah, sure." Heero stuttered nervously. Little did Duo know, the rosy cheeks and very small fever was brought on by Heero's blush and it went up as Duo got closer. But he and Duo both got really nervous and embarrassed when they realized the position they were in.  
  
When they fell, Duo had fallen right on top of Heero and they hadn't even noticed until now. Duo's head was still really close to Heero's and neither of them even thought about moving. They just sat there and stared at each other. There mouths getting closer and closer. This was interrupted by a coughing noise.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Wufei said, both amused and disgusted.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......... no. We just ran into each other and fell down." Duo said as he got up. Extending a hand to help Heero up. Heero grasped Duo's hand and Duo pulled him up.  
  
"Yeah, that's all it was, a fall." Heero put in, to make it more beleiveable as he got up and dusted himself off. "Anyway, good morning you two." Heero said in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, good morning." Duo replyed.  
  
"Good morning, and I was hoping you two just bumped into each other and fell. But if not, and you two are lying to me, may I suggest you keep yourselves under control and keep that kind of behavior strickly in your bedrooms." Wufei stated flatly.  
  
  
  
"I havn't a clue as to what your talking about, Wufei." Duo stated.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say Maxwell. But I know what's going on." Wufei said, half joking.  
  
"Hey, what's that suposed to mean. Wufei you better tell me or else....... Hey, are you even listening to me? Wufei, what the hell where you talking about? Damn it, don't run away from me, do you hear me. Alright, that's it you asshole, tell me right now. Your not even paying attention. Uhhhhhh, that's it, your dead, you hear me..." Duo screamed as he ran after Wufei.  
  
Heero couldn't suppress the smirk on his face from showing it's self. It marveled him how some things never changed. No matter how long people are kept away from each other. But anyway you look at it. Wufei was more of a older brother to Duo, with his mocking and teasing and stuff, anybody could see it. With that, he just rolled his eyes and followed the two arguing pilots.  
  
Once they got down stairs, Duo and Wufei where still arguing. Neither of them willing to give up and lose to the other. They may look like they hate each other, but in reality, they do think of each other more as brothers then mortal enemies.  
  
Breakfast was a rather usual event. They had eggs and bacon with biscuits and coffee. The table was livened up by chatter and small talk. Duo's hair was not yet put in it's usual braid at the moment. But instead, was put in a loose ponytail to keep it out of his face while he ate. He did manage to keep his manners in check and eat normally.   
  
However, every so often he would look over at Heero and then turn away just as Heero noticed. Durning they're meal and discussions, Heero had been thinking about Duo, as well as the incident earlier this morning.   
  
'He looks pretty good with his hair down like that. I wonder why he dosn't keep it down that way all the time. I know that half of it is to keep it out of his face. But why else...... Maybe it's because he, like I said, looks too pretty with it down and can easily pass as a girl. A very pretty one at that to.' Heero thought. 'I wonder if he really does like me. In the hallway a few minutes ago, he seemed kinda nervous and worried about me. I know I probably shouldn't feel happy about that, but I just can't help it. That and he keeps looking over here at me.' Then Heero stopped. 'The hallway..... wait a second, the hallway. What would have happened if Wufei hadn't come in. We were getting pretty close to eachother. If Wufei hadn't inturrupted..... would we have? That would be an interesting way to say it, but... No, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad Heero for thinking such a thing.' Heero quietly cursed himself. 'But if Wufei hadn't interrupted, it might have been very pleasurable. Damn him, Oh well, what's done is done. I'll just have to get it some other time, hopefully.'  
  
Just as Heero finished his thinking, he had finished his breakfast. After that, they all relocated to the living room. Duo stopped Heero on the way there.  
  
"Are you ok?" Duo asked, concern on his face.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Heero said.  
  
"Well, you did have that fever earlier, but that seems to have gone down. But you can never be to careful. In fact, I'm sure that that's one of the reasons we survived on certain occasions. However we also took some dangerous risks." Duo said, the concern still evident.  
  
"Yeah, Duo, I'm fine, seriously. That fever earlier wasn't anything to worry about, trust me." Heero stated. But he was pleased that Duo seemed to care so much about him. He knew he probably shouldn't have been so happy, since he was worrying Duo. But he couldn't help it, it made him feel good.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
He was just aimlessly wondering around the house. Hoping that he wouldn't get lost. Then he ran into Quatre and Trowa who seemed to be doing the same thing. Well, except for the hoping to not get lost. It was Quatre's house after all. He doubted Quatre got lost in his own home, not that Heero would blame him or anything, the thing was huge. Besides, Quatre had probably learned every single inch in the entire house.   
  
"Hey, Heero, are you lost?" Quatre asked kindly.  
  
"Yes and no. I know how to get back to my room and other places from there. I just don't know where I am." Heero admitted.  
  
"Yes, I myself was having the same problem, until Quatre found me." Trowa said.  
  
"Well, at the moment, your on the second floor right infront of the Art Room." Quatre explaned. Smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Oh, really. Well, thanks for helping me out." Heero said, greatful smile on his face.  
  
"Well, anyway, I've got an idea. Why don't we go to the living room. I do have something I want to talk to you about. If that's ok with you." Quatre sugested.  
  
"Ok, sure." Heero said.  
  
At that, they all went down the stairs and to the living room. Once down there, Quatre motioned for Heero to sit down. Then he, himself took a seat and Trowa sat down beside him.  
  
"Okay....." Quatre sighed. "I'm just going to get straight to the point..... Heero, you've been acting differently lately. Now, I know your loosening up, now that the war is over. But.... When I say you've been acting differently, I mean, specifically towards Duo."  
  
Heero gulped and silently cursed himself for not hiding it better. He should have known at least, they, would figure it out.  
  
"Heero, are you alright?" Quatre asked. "You look a little pale. I was just wondering if you had feelings for Duo or not."  
  
"H......How did you find out." Heero asked. "I thought that I hid it pretty well."  
  
"Oh, well, you did actually. It was just the little things. You know, you have been acting alot kinder to him lately. Then there are the warm looks you give him, and in the van..."  
  
"What about the van?" Trowa asked, getting interested.  
  
"You wouldn't know, because you were driving. But, Duo fell asleep on your shoulder, didn't he. But the thing that gave it away was that you didn't push him off. But instead, you stared at him with those warm eyes." Quatre said as he explained his suspicions.  
  
"I to have noticed a change in you. You have been a little bit nicer. Not only that, Wufei told us about what happened this morning." Trowa said as he agreed with his boyfreind.  
  
"Oh really. Oh well, I guess I can trust you two........ Yes, I do think I have feelings for him. I guess I should have told you from the beginning. I should have known better then to try and hide something like this from you two." Heero admitted.  
  
"Oh really, I thought so. So what are you going to do about it? I'm sure Duo would understand if you told him. Sometimes, it's not good or healthy to keep this locked up inside and not see what the person would say. You might spend your life wondering the question 'What if?" Quatre said, concered for his freind.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do." Heero admitted. "I'm not sure if I'm going to tell him or not.... Everytime I think I should, my mind screams. 'What if he says no or laughs at me..' I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection."  
  
"Sometimes, you have to take those risks." Trowa told him. "Most of the time, it's better to let them know. Otherwise, you could, like Quatre said, ask yourself, what if, for the rest of your life. Not only that. To tell, even if they don't exept you, will most likely feel like a great weight has been lifted off your shoulders and you will feel more relaxed."  
  
"You know, you just might be right. But, I think I'll wait until the time is right for me. I need some time to think about it. As well as all the stuff you two just told me. I will take it seriously, I mean, you probably did the same thing until you couldn't handle it anymore. So you confessed everything. Am I right? I could see all of your jumbled up and hidden emotions during the war." Heero said, small smile on his face.  
  
"You know, I think your right." Quatre agreed.  
  
With that, Heero went back to his room..........  
  
END CHAPTER 6  
  
Next Chapter: I have no I idea.  
  
Well how did ya'll like that. It's my longest chapter yet. The story is about halfway done, there's still so much more I have to do. As well as so much more I have planed. Ya'll let me know how you like it. Be kind and please reveiw. I'm starting to live on feedback. And even though I might not mention it all the time, I do greatly enjoy the reviews I get.   
  
Usa: Sorry this chapter took so long to post I've had it a couple weeks and haven't had a chance to go through and edit. I still don't   
  
think I got all the mistakes. Sorry. I've also been sick and its had to focus on grammer and spelling with a migrane.   
  
REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Debates Of The Heart

Chapter 7: To Tell, Or Not, To Tell  
  
Or  
  
Debates Of The Heart  
  
Hello everyone. I am sooooooooooooo sorry this took sooooooooooo long to get posted. I'm sooooooooo very sorry. Please forgive me. I know it took a long time. But there are reasons, I just can't explain them right now.   
  
This chapter takes place, well half of it anyway, in Heero's mind. This is his thoughts about the conversation he had with Quatre and Trowa. I hope you enjoy it. I also hope that you've enjoyed the story thus far.  
  
AND NOW.......... THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.......... CHAPTER 7............(crowd screams)  
  
Debates Of The Heart  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((that night)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
What am I going to do. I thought I had it figured out already. But after that talk with Quatre and Trowa, I'm not to sure. They brought up alot of interesting points that I had overlooked. Like the fact that I would never know and that might drive me crazy. I would ask "what if" for the rest of my life. However, Duo might not even like me that way, and if he does he might not say anything to me thinking I don't like him. That's not true, I do like him. No, I don't like him,.............. I love him, but there's no way for him to know that, he's not a mind reader. I do love him however, I know it's love. He always makes me feel better. Just seeing his face, hearing his voice, can lift me up and make me happy. If I tell him, he might actually feel the same way. Then again, he might not. But then, what was that in the hall this morning. If Wufei hadn't interupted..... I might actually know if Duo likes me or not. We were getting very close, we might of actually kissed. But was it Duo that was moving closer, or was it me acting on instincts and subconsciously moving in closer. Then again wouldn't Duo say something, or was it that he didn't even notice. No, Duo is smarter then that. He's alot more observant then he looks or acts.  
  
He did worry about me this morning. I know I probably shouldn't be happy about that but I just can't help it. He was worried about me. Then again, any friend would be worried about another friend if they where sick. I know Duo see's me as a friend. Hell, he might even see me as his best friend, but probably no more then that. No. No Heero. No. No. No. Negative thoughts lead to a negative attitude and you can't say what has to be said because those thoughts are running through your brain. I can't think those evil thoughts. Who knows what those thoughts might do to my adolescent psyche or what kind of dreams I'll have. Very, very bad dreams.  
  
Of course, with my luck, Duo would probably turn me away, if I told him. He usually dosn't let people in. He may seem very open, but in reality, he's closed off. We all notice it, but we never say anything. We know he has his reasons. All of us do, for all of our attitudes and habits.  
  
Quatre was sheltered as a child. Born and raised into a rich family and taught how to run the family business so he could take over. He was the only one who grew up with a family and I can imagine that the only time he ever disobeyed his father was when he became a gundam pilot.(gg: Of course we all now that's not true.)  
  
Trowa was raised to be a mercenarie with no name. That's about all I know about him. Other then the fact that he seems to really like animals and the circus. He's also in love with Quatre, and Quatre loves him. I saw that one coming a mile away. Those two were closer then anyone else in the war.  
  
Then there's Wufei. I don't know much about him either. He's got a strong sense of justice, I know. All I really know is that he was married by betrothal young. I know this from when I was looking up on him on the web. I didn't find much, but I did find a marriage license. I also know that she died in a battle with OZ. That's probably why he hates them so much. They killed his wife.  
  
Then there's Duo...... Duo, what do I know about him. I know he was raised on the street as a war orphan. One of the worst to. I did, somehow, manage to find a criminal record on him from when he was little. It amazed me on how much he did, just as a little kid. But, other then that, that's about all I know. I've wanted to ask him about it. But when the chance comes, the words won't come out. I'm not even sure he'd talk about it with me anyway. He probably prefers to keep his secrets to himself. Some people like their privacy. He's one of them, I'm sure. He may seem open, loud, and obnoxious. In reality though, he's really very mysterious and I think that is one of the things that attracted me to him in the first place. That and his ability to be so happy all the time. But I know he probably is very sad inside. He dosn't want us to worry, so he hides behind a smiling mask. I really do admire him, and his willingness to protect the people around him. Yet, at the same time, I love him. I really don't know why. I just do. What do I like about him anyway? Let's see. Well, there's his beautiful and long chestnut brown hair for one. Then there's his gorgeous and youthful violet eyes. He has a tall and very slim form and then there's that low sexy voice. He has gotten alot more sexier over the past two years. He has also gotten alot taller too. While I just grew an inch or two. Damn this asian blood, I'm never going to get very tall. I'm so used to being just as tall as him, if not taller. I'm not used to him being a foot taller then me. But, in a way, that makes him even more sexy.  
  
Wait a second, I'm getting off track. Will I, or will I not, tell Duo. I've been thinking negatively about this the entire time. I've got to focus on the positive side. He might not turn me away. In fact, he might understand how I feel. Hell, he might even feel the same way about me. In fact, he might accept me and we can enjoy a happy, lovy-dovy life together. Uhhhh..., now that I think about it. I can't see either of us acting like that. Quatre and Trowa, maybe, but me and Duo... I just can't see it. Yeah, Duo can be a little weird, but half the time, he's just joking around, he's not serious. He likes to do that. It helps to relieve the tension..... Half the time, at least.  
  
I would really like to know though. I would like to know how he feels about me, if he loves me or not. Even if I have to tell him first but I don't want to loose him. Not to my own feelings. However if he did love me, and I told him, wouldn't he think, "Why now?" I wish I had known during the war. Then maybe, I could have told him and I wouldn't be agonizing over this right now. But at that time, I probably wouldn't have really cared and pushed my feelings out of my head. I would have probably focused completely on the war. I probably would have tried to kill him to get those thoughts out of my head, as well. Come to think of it, I have tried to kill him. More then once too. Why did I do that. Oh yeah, he was captured and I thought he would cause a problem. I went to silence him. God, am I glad I didn't go through with my plan. I would hate myself now. I wouln't be feeling this way, and I would never be able to see his beautiful face again. He really does have a gorgeous face. He looks like a doll, or a girl... Which ever ones prettier.  
  
But the question still stands. As to quote Shakespere. "To be, or Not to be." Of course, for me, it's "To tell, or Not to tell." I would go in favor of telling him. But, then those questions rum through my mind. "What if he says no?" "What if I get rejected?" "What if he starts to hate me?" "What if he runs away?" I don't think I could ever deal with that. Not knowing, now I could deal with that. But if he left and never came back, I couldn't deal with that. But for some reason, I feel, I have to tell him. Some thing in my mind is telling me that I have to tell him as soon as possible. Other wise I will never get the chance. I can understand that we're all leaving soon, and who knows the next time I'll see him. Then there's always the very slight chance that something bad could happen and I'll never see him again. Then I would definatly never know.  
  
I don't know what to do. I would like to tell him but I don't think I can. I've tried to say it a couple of times already. However when the words reach my mouth, I fall silent. I freeze, I can't do it. If I can't say it and I speak anyway, I end up saying something stupid and he looks at me weird, like I'm crazy or something. Ohhhh, what am I going to do?  
  
I probably wouldn't even be thinking about this if I hadn't talked to Quatre and Trowa this afternoon. In a way, I don't think I could have ever escaped from this. It would have come up eventually anyway. Those two just helped to push it along faster. Because of that, I just might end up saying something soon. But, will it come out? Will I be able to say it? The sooner I get it over with, the better. Urrrrrrgggggggggggg....... That's it... I'm telling Duo........Tonight.  
  
(gg: Okay!!! That's it for the parts in Heero's mind. Now, it's back to reality. Shall we?))))))  
  
To Tell, Or Not, To Tell  
  
With that last thought, Heero abruptly stood up out of his bed.  
  
"HEERO, WUFEI, DINNERS READY!." Duo called as he walked down the stairs.  
  
'Damnit' Heero thought to himself. 'Did it have to be now... When I was just about to tell him.'   
  
"Heeo, are you coming? Or are you not hungry?" Heero could hear Wufei ask through the door.  
  
"Yeah, go on ahead, I'll catch up." Heero answered, after a minute or two.   
  
He heard steps walk off and sighed. He knew he was going to tell Duo, and he knew it would be soon. Though if any other interferences came his way he WAS going to strangle someone.  
  
After taking a few deep breathes, he walked out of his room and begun down the hall. As he walked down the stairs, he could already hear Duo's voice. He was talking about something or other. He didn't really care. Just to hear the sound of his voice is enough to lift his spirits up and make him forget the nervousness he's going to feel later. He was still a little nervous about it. But since it wasn't happening right now, he was doing alright, for now at least.  
  
Dinner was as usual as ever. (Well, as usual as five teenage, ex-terrorist sitting down and eating can be.) There's always something keeping it from being quiet or boring, and today it was Duo's and Wufei's snide remarks to each other. Heero had no idea why they were arguing today. But he desided to keep his mouth shut and not say a word.  
  
Dinner ended with Wufei and Duo apologizing to eachother. (By Quatre's request, most likely.) Then parting to go and do what ever they do after dinner in their everyday lives. Wufei went to read a book. Duo went to take a shower. Heero went to go and practice what he was going to say so that he'd have it down. Then for some "unknown" reason, Quatre and Trowa decided to "turn in early" and went to their room.   
  
Duo had finished his shower within thirty minutes and was just finishing getting dressed when Heero knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Duo asked, wondering why they even bothered to knock.  
  
"Oh, uhhh, I..It's me, Heero. Can I... Can I come in?" Heero asked, his voice cracking from how nervous he was.  
  
"Yeah, sure, come in." Duo said. Wondering if he was Ok.  
  
Heero opened the door and walked in. Once in, he found Duo standing there in a pair of black shorts and no shirt, revealing a lean, muscled, yet small form.(gg:drools)   
  
"Hey Heero. Is something wrong?" Duo asked, concern evident in his face.  
  
"Oh...Uh...N...No....Not really." Heero said, starting to shake.  
  
"Heero, you don't sound like your self. Are you sure your alright?" Heero was starting to get nervous and Duo seemed really worried.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine... I just came here to talk, that's all." Heero said, letting out the breathe he's been holding.  
  
  
  
"To talk, any piticular topic in mind, or no?" Duo was starting to get confused. Heero Yuy never came by to just talk.  
  
"Duo I...." Heero started to say, but it wouldn't come out.  
  
"What Heero?" Duo asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"I.....I......I....."  
  
END CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sooooo Sorry about this. But, I just coldn't help it. You should have seen me when I was writing this. I completely lost it.  
  
I don't think that there's anything to sum up in this chapter, and if there is ask in your reveiw please?   
  
Usa: Hey that laugh is copyrighted you know.  
  
gg: It is an evil laugh and there isn't that many ways to spell it ya' know.  
  
Usa: Excuses ,excuses, excuses.   
  
gg:Yeah sure. Well ja'ne. 


	8. Wave Of Similar Emotions

Chapter Eight: A Wave Of Similar Emotions  
  
UNBETED(I think I spelled that wrong.)   
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to have not updated in soo long. Please forgive me, I'm begging you. I made this chapter my longest chapter yet. I promise, I'll update the next chapter really, really soon. (I'v accually already got it written.)   
  
Well, since ya'll have been waiting for sooooo long, chapter eight.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I....I...." Heero was freezing. His mind was drawing a blank. He had no idea what he was going to say. He'd practised this in his head several times, so why was he choking? Why was he so nervous and scared? Perhaps it was because of what might happen. Just when he was about to make up some stupid excuse for acting so weird, Duo spoke.  
  
"You what Heero... are you sure your okay? Do you need a doctor? What's wrong, you can tell me? It's obvious you what to tell me something, so just tell me. I'm sure I'll understand. If it's something weird or stupid, I won't laugh, I promise. I'll understand, I swear. Are you sure your okay? You are looking alittle red in the face. I'll call a doctor." Duo said worriedly, wondering why his best freind was acting so weird.  
  
The only words Heero's mind was able to register were, "I'll understand." Those few words made Heero freeze. 'He'll understand. He'll understand. He said he won't laugh, he can't, he told me he'll understand, he promised. Unless he's lying, but......Dou never lies. That's it. I have to tell him. I have to tell him now, or I may never get this chance again.' At that thought, Heero spoke.  
  
"No Duo, I'm fine. It's just that I......." He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "I...I..love.....you..Duo." There it was said. Heero gave a sigh of releif. 'It's off my chest, this feels surprisingly good. What's his reaction going to be though.' He thought.  
  
With those last few words, Duo fell down to the floor, then froze in utter shock. Of all the things he was expecting Heero to say. THAT, was definutly the least of them. Duo's thoughts began to spin. 'He loves me, Ohmygod. I can't beleive he just said that. He loves me. Or is he just joking around with me....But...He dosn't kid around. At least, not like that. He loves me. HE LOVES ME. I guess that that's good. I have loved him for quite some time. I never expected him to love me though, that's why I'v kept my mouth shut this hole time and I never did anything out of being a good freind. However, come to think of it, he has been acting alittle strangely lately. I guess that, that's why.' As he was thinking, Duo was barely aware of Heero calling to him. Voice frought with worry and uneasiness.  
  
"Duo.....Duo.....Duo...can you hear me?" Heero asked, uneasy at Duo's sudden shock. "Duo.....I'm sorry....You don't hate me, do you?" Heero was worried. Duo's shock and sudden quietness was scaring him. Duo's never just quiet, not unless something really got to him. "Duo...I'm sorry...I'll leave. Just forget I ever said that."  
  
"Wait...Heero, no, don't go" As Duo said that, Heero turned to see Duo sitting on his knees, shock still evedent in his violet eyes. "I don't......I don't want you to go.... The reason is....because...because.....I.....I...I love you too Heero." At that, Heero froze. Duo's shock had lead him to beleive that Duo was mad or hated him, or maybe, just to stuned to accept anything right at the moment. However, it was not. It wasn't any of those at all. He was just a little shocked, that's all, maybe a bit happy. 'I can't really blame him. I would be to if he said that to me, espesially without a warning or anything.' He thought. 'But wait a second. Did he just say he loves me? I think he did. He just said that he loves me to. He loves me, h...he loves me, he really, truly, loves ME. No one else but me. He loves me. I can't beleive it. My dream come true. He loves me, like I love him. I feel really good right now. In fact, I feel so happy that I could burst.'  
  
"Duo, what........what did you just say....D..Did I hear you right..D...Did you just say that...that you love me?" Heero had to comfirm from Duo himself, voice shaking.  
  
"Yes Heero, that's what I said. I love you too. I love you. I always have. I just didn't say anything because I thought you would run away from me, like you did with Relena. I thought you would hate me. So I never said anything, and just treated you like a freind. If you mad. I'm sorry. I just couldn't risk losing you." Duo confessed, looking down at the floor with distant eyes staring off into space.  
  
"No,no Duo. I'm not mad. In fact I'm quite jovial. I can understand why you never said anything. I thought the same things to. I was afraid you would run away as well. In fact, I wasn't even going to tell you, but then I talked to Quatre and Trowa and they pointed out a lot of things that I haven't even seen. Several things that I have overlooked. That opened my eyes and I desided I had better tell you before it's too late. Before we left and I never got a chance. You know the rest...." Heero said looking Duo square in the eyes with such intensity it made Duo shiver. He was definetly telling the truth.  
  
' Woah, he's really serious. I guess some mannerisms never change. Even after the war is over. God, I feel sorry for him. That stuff has been permenently engrained into his brain. He's a total stiff, but yet. I feel these strange feelings for him and I can't help it. Sometimes I wonder how I was attracted to him, but I am. I've never seen him acting like this before though. He's so intence, but yet, he's also kind, gental, nervous and.......unsure. In a way, it's accually kinda cute.' Duo thought.  
  
"Duo, are you alright? You've been quiet for quite awhile." Heero asked, concerned.  
  
"Wha...Oh..Yeah..I'm fine, just thinking. So, you love me,huh? Wow, I never expected that. I always thought you saw me just as a freind, if even that. I've never thoght that you would love me. I mean, you have been acting differently, but, I just thought that it ment you where loosening up. Nothing like that. Don't get me wrong, I do love you. I'm just a little shocked. That's all, I'm fine really. So you can stop worrying about me." Duo said to Heero, usuall grin on his face.  
  
  
  
After about two minutes, Heero's face moved in closer to Duo's. All the while, staring at the youthful, violet eyes of the taller man.  
  
Duo was startled out of his shock by Heero's gentile touch on his cheek.  
  
Heero began to move closer, and their lips touched for the third time in their lives. (This one, however, was special because it didn't involve one of them being unconsious and needing mouth-to-mouth resesitation.)  
  
(The next day)  
  
Duo awoke that morning later then usuall.( As a pose to Heero who hadn't gotten any sleep at all) 'Did that really happen?' Duo asked himself, refering to last night's events. 'Had I really told Heero everything......Yes, I did, and Heero loves me. He loves me. He told me himself. He also kissed me. I can't beleive it, he kissed me.....YES!!' That thought made Duo smile. Things were looking up for one Duo Maxwell.  
  
As where for one Heero Yuy. Who, at the moment, was still wide awake in his bed in the room next to Duo's. He had decided not to stay over and take things slow. Even though they where both boys and there wasn't much chance of anyone finding out before they told them. Wufei had a very slim chance and that's one of the reasons why. With gundam pilots, a very slim chance easily turned into a very BIG chance. When everyone finds out, and he's sure they will eventually, he wants it to be because they told them. That is, if they ever told them, they might just keep it a secret for awhile.  
  
However, one thing still bugged them both. Now that they're together.... How are they going to stay together? That question was already answered, to a certain extent. Fortunetly for Heero, the colledge that he's going to is on the same colony as Duo's apartment. That just happened to be among the many reasons why he chose it. It was close to Duo, another reason was because it was accually a very good school. He just remembered it's location last night while talking to Duo after his confession and their first kiss together.  
  
They had accually discused how they would keep in touch and see eachother since they live far apart. Then Heero told Duo what colledge he was going to and Duo brought up that it was on his colony. Heero had cursed himself for forgetting that even though he knew it at the beginning of the trip, although he failed to mension it to Quatre and Trowa as well. Heero also remembered thinking at the beginning of the trip, that it would seem very suspisious if he went out of his way to see Duo all the time, when he had things to do such as classes, homework, and a job he needed to have in order to live. However, now that he and Duo where together, it wouldn't seem so suspisious. In fact, Duo might come to his school every now and then.  
  
Also during their discusion, Duo had told Heero that if he didn't want to live in the dorms, where he wouldn't know anybody, he could come and live with him in his apartment. Heero said he most likely would, but he'd have to think about it. He really did like that idea though. The thought of living with Duo made a smile grace across his face.  
  
Just then, the alarm rang. "Bee-click." However, this morning, he didn't have to listen to a long, annoying "beep." Instead, since he was already up, he could get it the very instant it started. He had been up since he came back to his room with the intension of going to sleep. Instead, he couldn't sleep and he stayed up all night thinking about all that had happened after his confession.  
  
Heero knew Duo was asleep. He knew that when thing got strange or confusing. Duo's way of sorting things out was to sleep on it. One of the many things he learned about the young pilot during the war. Heero also knew Duo was probably still asleep or just now waking up. It was understandable, they just went to bed about one hour ago. They did stay up all night talking.(gg:Just talking all you hentai fans) Mostly about how they would see eachother and then, how they would tell everyone. They decided that they would only tell them if the time was right. Which, that may be never. Not with the way this group is. NO moment is ever the RIGHT moment.  
  
"Heero, can I come in?" Duo asked in a wisper.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Come on in." Heero answered.  
  
The door opened and Duo came in, shutting the door behind him. His hair was still down, but it was dry. He was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a black button down, short sleaved shirt. Heero just stared at him for a minute.  
  
'Black really does suit him very well, and with his hair down, he looks even better.' Heero thought to himself.   
  
"Good morning Heero." Duo said, tired smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning Duo. Did you just get up?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nah, I've been up for about twenty minutes. So how about you, did I wake you?" Duo asked in wonder. He had barely gotten any sleep last night and was wondering if Heero had as much trouble as he did.  
  
"No, in fact, I couldn't sleep at all last night." Heero answered as he rose up and out of his bed. Heero was wearing his trademark spandex and green tanktop.  
  
"Oh...really, I'm sorry. Do you know why, or was it just that you couldn't sleep? I know I get that sometimes." Duo said as he yawned.  
  
"I was thinking about a few things. Anyway, why don't you go ahead and go down stairs. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. I still have to take a shower and get dressed."   
  
"Yeah, I'll go down. Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell a single soul. I'm good at keeping secrets, so I won't crack. I promise. No matter what. I'll keep my mouth shut. Don't worry about it. I know you don't want people to know just yet....Well, I'll let you get to your shower. Tutaloo!" Duo said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
Heero smiled to himself and went on to take his shower. He had no worries and trusted Duo completely. If Duo wasn't good at keeping secrets, his secret past wouldn't be a secret anymore. 'I wonder if he'll ever tell me about his past.' Heero wondered as he stepped in the shower. 'I know I can't push him to tell me. It would drive him away. He's very sensitive about his past, I can tell by the way he won't talk about it. Whenever someone brings it up, he gets such sad eyes. If he ever did tell me, it would be because he trusted me, and by his free will. I mean, he does trust me now. He trust me with his life, not his past. He dosn't trust anyone with it. I do hope that one day, he will open up and tell me. Yeah, he does talk alot, but, at the same time, he barely talks at all. I just hope I figure out all of his secrets. The day that he opens up to me, I pray for that day to come, if it ever does.'  
  
With that final thought, he turned of the water and stepped out of the shower. He put on his close, as pair of khaki jeans and a navy blue, button down shirt. Then he walked out the door that lead to the hall way and headed to where he knew Duo and the others would be.  
  
As he walked out, he could see Wufei walking down the hall and decided to wait for him.  
  
"Hello Wufei." Heero said casually as Wufei reached him.  
  
"Good morning Heero." Wufei responded casually. They both walked in silence and Heero knew Wufei had something on his mind. However, chose to remain quiet. If Wufei wanted to say something, he would, and that's just what he did.  
  
"Soo.... How'd it go?" Wufei asked, casual smirk on his face.  
  
"Huh.... How'd what go?" Heero asked, trying to hide what he knew Wufei had probably already figured out.  
  
"I AM right across the hall from you two, you know. I can hear everything that goes on. ESPECIALLY in a totally quiet house, Heero. It's quite obvious what's going on. I heard your entire conversation and I'm just curious as to what's going to happen next." Wufei explained, knowing Heero was trying to keep it a secret. He just couldn't figure out why. Heero should know that it was near impossible to keep a secret in this specific group. They where gundam pilots for a reason. Just then, he heard Heero give a surrendering sigh.  
  
"I guess your right. Man, where we being that loud. The truth is.... I'v liked Duo for awhile, and last night, I decided to tell him..... Luckely for me, he felt the same way. I may have stayed in his room all night......but that was because we had a few things to work out. Like, how we would see each other when we live so far away from eachother. I know it has got to be hard for Quatre and Trowa when Trowa's in the circus and traveling all the time. As well as Quatre running this huge corperation. Anyway, then I remembered that the colledge I'm going to is on the same colony that Duo lives on...... Then he asked me if I wanted to live with him instead of a colledge dorm..... I told him I would think about it....I'm pretty sure I will though." Heero explaned.  
  
"So...what are you going to live with him?" Wufei asked.  
  
"To be honest, I really don't know. I would like to live with him, but I'm afraid something might happen. I keep feeling something in the pit of my stomach. I felt it during the war as well, when I knew something wasn't right. Oh well.." Heero sighed. "It's just a feeling. It'll probably leave soon, so I have no reason to worry. Well, Duo's waiting, and I'v got to tell him that you know. Also that Quatre and Trowa probably found out already. We agreed not to tell anyone unless the time was right. I was really hoping not to tell anyone period. I guess that that's just my luck." Heero said. That last part more to himself really, rather then to Wufei.  
  
They both walked in silence until they got to the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, they could see Duo being his usual self, entergetic and talkitive. He was talking like nothing had happened. Heero couldn't help but admire his acting skill. He was acting as if nothing was bothering him, even though he probably had alot on his mind.  
  
"There you are. Wufei, did you sleep in?" Duo asked in a kind of teasing voice.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell, who could sleep with all the racket you were making last night?" Wufei angerly said, not really caring if he got an answer.  
  
"What racket might that be. I don't snor and even if I did. You wouldn't have waited until now to complain and Heero would probably say something as well. So, nyaaaa." Duo said, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"You are not a five-year-old." Wufei said, trying his best at a retort. "Although you do act like one 99.9% of the time."  
  
"Ohh. That's good Wufei, did you think that up all by your self. Wow, I must say, I'm impressed." Duo said, he seem to be having more luck with this than Wufei at the moment.  
  
"Now, now, you two. Let's not get into it this early in the morning." Quatre said. Even though he was trying to sound stern, his voice was still laughing at how young they can act half the time.  
  
"I agree, you both are acting like a couple of five-year-olds if you ask me. Not just Duo." Trowa put in, smiling. He knew they did this because they enjoyed it. It was just a sign of botherly affection towards eachother. To be honest, he enjoyed watching them, it was a reason to laugh, but sometimes you have to stop them before they get physical. They had one time during an exeptionaly cruel argument. It had taken him, Quatre, AND Heero to break them up. Two black eyes, a broken pinky and a fat lip later, they finally broke them up. However, after that, those three decided it would be best if they kept those two from fighting ever again. At least it was hand-to-hand, and not while they where in there gundams.  
  
"I agree with Trowa. Oh, and Duo, Wufei heard us talking last night so he already knows." Heero told Duo, half-laughing at how well they get along, but at the same time, don't get along.  
  
"He heard us. Well shit, there goes our secret. I didn't think we were that loud. Goddamnit." Duo said, angry at the fact that someone had heard and he had thought that they where being extremely queit.  
  
"Yeah, I heard. It's not hard to hear when I'm right across the hall from you. So, yeah, I know your "secret"." Wufei said, conferming Heero's words.  
  
"What secret. Now I feel left out. How about you Trowa?" Quatre said.  
  
"Indeed, I do as well. What's this secret you keep talking about?" Trowa asked, he and Quatre both had a pretty good idea what the "secret" was, but it was always good to ask.  
  
"You already know. It's just as your thinking." Heero said, answering there question. A red tinge in his face.  
  
"Huh, oohhhhhh. That secret. Well that's good. You where kind of skeptical about it in the first place. I'm proud of you, and Duo, congradulations." Quatre said, smiling.  
  
"Huh, Ohhh, yeah.......Thanks." Duo said, alittle embaressed. He was already occupied with a glaring contest with Wufei, since they couldn't argue verbaly with out getting yelled at.  
  
"I still can't beleive this Heero. The fact that you like another man, that's understandable, but of all the men you could have choosen....Why did you choose THAT CLOWN!" Wufei asked, jerking a thumb in Duo's direction.  
  
"Because he did, and by the way.....Just what do you mean by "That clown," huh?" Duo asked. "I mean...do I look like a clown to you?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I really don't know why Wufei." Heero said, in an attempt to stop yet another arguement. "I just did. That's all I can say."   
  
"Uh-huh, right. Well, I guess it's true what they say....'Oposites attract' or something like that." Wufei said.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Duo said looking at Wufei. "I'v never heard that one before. I guess I really am out of the loop. Or maybe it just wasn't said while I was growing up."  
  
"Oh...you've never heard it before. Well, basically what it means is....." Quatre started, but was cut off by Duo.  
  
"I know what it means. It's easy to figure out...I'm just saying that I'v never heard it before, but thanks for the help anyway." Duo said.  
  
"Oh...Okay.... Well, anyway. Let's go for breakfast. I think that it's done." Quatre said, accually a little hungry.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. I'm starving." Duo said, smile on his face.  
  
#############################################################################################################  
  
END CHAPTER EIGHT.  
  
No big cliffhanger this time, aren't you soooooo happy.  
  
I apologize again for the long wait. The internet's been down on this computer so I havn't had a chance to update for awhile (gives a Heero Yuy 'death glare' to the sever and kicks it). However, on the positive side, the next few chapters will be coming in real soon.  
  
I am very sorry for the delay. Not only has the computer been down. I've had alot going on at school to. Of couse next years going to be alot more hecktic. I'm finally entering my senior year of high school (GO! GO! GRANBURY!) Well anyway. Please don't kill me.   
  
Keep in mind, this is not the last chapter. I still have a few more things planned for our favorite little couple.NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. - Lina, if you still want to be my beta, then I accept. Just e-mail me if your still interested. I could really use it.  
  
Till next time. 


	9. Just When Things Are Perfect

Chapter 9:

Just When Things are Perfect...

GGmaxwell: I know it's taken awhile and I'm reeeeeaaallllllllllllllllyyyy sorry. The comp. has been down foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever. Sorry Usa. isn't here, I'm at school typing this.

Well, I know you all have been waiting patiently for my update so... without furthure adu...Chapter 9!

'_Things could not have been better_.' Thought Heero as he sat next to Duo during breakfast that day. Duo knew his feelings and exepted them, and what's better, returned them. They had decided that Heero would, indeed be living with Duo. Heero didn't like the idea of living in a dorm with a curfue and so many rules you had to follow. Plus the posibilty of a terrible roommate you don't even know that could turn out to be a real creep. Not that he wasn't capable of handaling himself, but staying with someone you know is much more apealing. Duo on the other hand, while concerned about those aspects, he was also tired of living alone and needed some human companionship.

They both decided to be in different rooms in the apartment. Just because they're both boys, dosn't mean they can't take things slow. They where both still only 18 so Heero will be in Duo's spare room, once he's cleaned it out of all the junk he's been keeping in there. He's been using it as a storage room since nobody ever came over and he didn't know what to do with it. There was a bed and drawers in there as well as some posters on the wall, just in case of the off chance that he did have visitors. However, the only person who ever came over to visit was usually Hilde who only stay a few hours to talk or ask Duo to do something for their company.

"Would you like to come to Heero ?" Heero was torn away from his musings by Quatre's question.

"Huh? What, sorry?" Heero replied rather sheepishly.

"We where all going to go to the store to pick up some supplies for the house. I was asking if you would like to come to." Quatre replied, waving away Heero's apology like it was an easy mistake.(Whick it was.)

"Oh, uhhh...Yeah, sure." Heero aswered.

"Okay, then it's settled, after breakfast, we'll all go down to the market to get everything." Duo said cheerfully as he took a sip of his coffee.

So that afternoon, they all piled into a van that they had previously used, and set out for the market. Quatre had given all the maids and housekeepers the rest of the week off and Rashid and the Magunacs had something they had to take care of so they where the only ones the at the moment. But none of them minded, they acually like the idea of getting out and seeing the rest of the colony. They hadn't really left the manssion since Duo arrived, and to be honest, hadn't really thought about doing so either. So a trip to the market was a good way to stretch out their limbs. Starting to become annoyed at the silence, none other then Wufei decided to start a conversation.

"So...What are the rest of you going to do next week?" He asked hesitantly. _'Jeez, how can Maxwell stand to start conversations with everyone staring at him the second he talks. I can already see it must not be easy.' _Wufei thought as everyone (exept Trowa, because he was driving) looked to Wufei whith puzzeling expressions on their faces. "Just curious...STOP STARING AT ME."

"Well, it's usually never you to start anything." Duo piped up to aswer the usasked question Wufei had implied when he yelled. "We where just suprised, that's all. Your usually so strong and silent, no one would have ever guessed poor, wittle Wufei would have gotten nervous over the silence."

"Shut up Maxwell, I wasn't nervous..."

"Yes, you where, I saw. You where getting tense and finally started to say something."

"I WAS NOT."

"Oh look, his cheeks are turning red. Awwwww... How cute, Wufie-poos embarressed." Duo swooned as Heero immediatly regreeted his decision to sit in between them. He mentally groaned as their argument became more heated. _'I should have seen this comming, why didn't I just sit by the window_.' He metally punch him self in the head for making such an uncalculated decision. He knew they would probably get into it. They so regularly do so it's no surprise. Then it hit him that he sould probably stop this. Their insults where starting to get meaner and if he didn't do something, it would probably turn into a fist fight. The last time that happened it had taken the combined strength of Heero, Quatre, and Trowa to tare them apart. Two black eyes, a fat lip, a bleeding toe and a broken pinky later, they where apart and back to normal, Heero had come to the conclusion that that was just their way of stress relief and that they secretly enjoyed it. However, "a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do," so says some famous guy Heero can never really remember the name to.

"CUT IT OUT!" Heero screemed to make himself heard.

"Poohead." Duo said in a hurt voice, he was rather enjoying his little verbal fight with Wufei and had no desire to end it. However, they both did as ordered and shut their mouths. They both seemed pleased with them selves however, and did not glare at each other from across the car afterwards.

"So...Anyone going to answer my question?" Wufei asked as he again became annoyed with the silence.

"Well, I've got a few business meetings I have to go to. Now that I'm 18, I'm able to take over the business officially." Quatre answered.

"And I'm going to be going back to the circus, they'll only give me some time off a year. And according to the manager, I'm to good to be let go. That's the only reason why I wasn't thrown out on my rear during the war." Trowa replied.

"I'm going back to work." Duo said simply.

"And I'm going to colledge." Heero stated flatly.

"Well, wasn't that enlightening...Huh, Wufei?" Duo said, smiling.

Wufei knew that if he wanted to, he could probably make Duo so mad that he would actually attack, he was in the mood for a good fight. However, he knew not to do that, it was obvious to Wufei that he might accually lose. Duo was now bigger then him and, even though he may not look it, he was rather strong, and while he probably never study, he was undoughtably a good fighter. Being rased on the streets, and the additional training he endured while being a Gundam Piolet, he would be a very good fighted, posibly unbeatable. And now, with his perfect soldier boyfriend on his side, Wufei decided he would be completely stupid to try and fight Duo...now.

They road for the rest of the trip in silence. Wufei to busy musing in his own brain, Trowa consintrating on driving, Quatre falling asleep, Duo looking out the window and watching the scenery, and Heero, well, to be honest, they couldn't tell if Heero was asleep or meditating. He was sitting up straight, arms crossed, his eyes closed, and a low rythmic breathing could be heard coming from him. But they couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"Wufei, stop poking him, if he wants to sleep, let him." Duo said as Wufei began to poke Heero to see if he was really asleep.

"Why, it's creepy the way he's sleeping... if he is that is."

"Just leave him alone." Trowa said, entering the conversation and making them both jump alittle. Their full attention had been focused completely on Heero, that they had even forgotten they where in a van.

"Oh, come on you guys, Trowa's not that scary, is he?" Quatre asked with a little humor in his voice at the others surprise. "At any rate, just let Heero sleep. He must be tired if he's falling asleep in the back of the van."

"We're there." Trowa warned as he pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine.

"Oi, Heero, waky waky. We're there already." Duo said poking Heero gently on the cheek.

"Huh...Wha...Oh okay." Heero said as awoke.

They all scrabbled out of the van and began to walk into the store. As they entered through the sliding glass doors. They grabbed a basket and headed off in the direction of the food and cleaning utensiles. They went down the isles that held only what they needed and didn't bother with the rest. They even by-passed the candy isle as Duo wined about wanting to go down there, even if just to look. However, they would not budge because, as Quatre put it, "No one ever goes down the candy isle just to look."

They continued on into the cleaning isles and had the most fun by pointing out every dangerous chemical in the entire isle, along with explanning the number and types of bombs they've made during the war using the chemicals, no one was around of course and they made sure to keep their voices down and their faces neutral as they did this so as not to arouse suspition to themselves. However, they couldn't help but do all these things, old habbits die hard. Even if they had lightened up a considerable amount to other people and are most open with each other when they are together with no one else. They continued on throughout the store and Duo sujested a trip to the toy, just for a laugh, but everyone else declined so he didn't go. He didn't want to be alone. Once finished, they went to the register and paid for their purchases, and made their way out of the store, arms laiden with bags.

As they scramble back into the van and pulled back out into traffic, another conversation was started up, this time by Heero.

"So Quatre, what kind of business meetings have you got to attend?" He asked in a curious voice.

"Well, I've got a few things to cover with all the heads, the VP wants to talk to me about something, and alot of meetings conserning pay, and the benefits for all the employees." Quatre answered in a off handed voice.

"Careful, don't kill yourself from overwork, remember, your only eighteen, you need to pace yourself, otherwise your going to grow up to be one of those overworked business men who have no hearts. Do you really want to end up that way Quatre? Personally, I prefer a kind hearted person, like you are now. That is the person I fell in love with, you know." Trowa said, looking sideways at Quatre.

His lack of concentration was paid for dearly when a car apeared out of nowhere to their right. Then the only thing heard was the crashing of metal and the breaking of glass...

Well that's the end of chapter 9. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Sooooo sorry to end it like that. But I've been planning to for mounths. It was just sitting down an writing it out.

My apologies to all who are reading this story and especially to Lina. Sorry I didn't send it to you to beta, but I had to send it up right away. But I'll do the next one, I swear I will. That said, sorry to all for mispelled word and names, if I had any. My brain hasn't been working lately. And I'm typing this up in German class so...(Stupid school dosn't have Japanese classes.)

Well I'll see you all in chapter 10.

Ja'ne!

P.S.- Sorry for shortness.


	10. Going Shopping

Chapter 9:

Just When Things are Perfect...

GGmaxwell: I know it's taken awhile and I'm reeeeeaaallllllllllllllllyyyy sorry. The comp. has been down foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever. Sorry Usa. isn't here, I'm at school typing this.

Well, I know you all have been waiting patiently for my update so... without furthure adu...Chapter 9!

Heres the real chapter 9 that other one's a fluke.

'_Things could not have been better_.' Thought Heero as he sat next to Duo during breakfast that day. Duo knew his feelings and exepted them, and what's better, returned them. They had decided that Heero would, indeed be living with Duo. Heero didn't like the idea of living in a dorm with a curfue and so many rules you had to follow. Plus the posibilty of a terrible roommate you don't even know that could turn out to be a real creep. Not that he wasn't capable of handaling himself, but staying with someone you know is much more apealing. Duo on the other hand, while concerned about those aspects, he was also tired of living alone and needed some human companionship.

They both decided to be in different rooms in the apartment. Just because they're both boys, dosn't mean they can't take things slow. They where both still only 18 so Heero will be in Duo's spare room, once he's cleaned it out of all the junk he's been keeping in there. He's been using it as a storage room since nobody ever came over and he didn't know what to do with it. There was a bed and drawers in there as well as some posters on the wall, just in case of the off chance that he did have visitors. However, the only person who ever came over to visit was usually Hilde who only stay a few hours to talk or ask Duo to do something for their company.

"Would you like to come to Heero ?" Heero was torn away from his musings by Quatre's question.

"Huh? What, sorry?" Heero replied rather sheepishly.

"We where all going to go to the store to pick up some supplies for the house. I was asking if you would like to come to." Quatre replied, waving away Heero's apology like it was an easy mistake.(Whick it was.)

"Oh, uhhh...Yeah, sure." Heero aswered.

"Okay, then it's settled, after breakfast, we'll all go down to the market to get everything." Duo said cheerfully as he took a sip of his coffee.

So that afternoon, they all piled into a van that they had previously used, and set out for the market. Quatre had given all the maids and housekeepers the rest of the week off and Rashid and the Magunacs had something they had to take care of so they where the only ones the at the moment. But none of them minded, they acually like the idea of getting out and seeing the rest of the colony. They hadn't really left the manssion since Duo arrived, and to be honest, hadn't really thought about doing so either. So a trip to the market was a good way to stretch out their limbs. Starting to become annoyed at the silence, none other then Wufei decided to start a conversation.

"So...What are the rest of you going to do next week?" He asked hesitantly. _'Jeez, how can Maxwell stand to start conversations with everyone staring at him the second he talks. I can already see it must not be easy.' _Wufei thought as everyone (exept Trowa, because he was driving) looked to Wufei whith puzzeling expressions on their faces. "Just curious...STOP STARING AT ME."

"Well, it's usually never you to start anything." Duo piped up to aswer the usasked question Wufei had implied when he yelled. "We where just suprised, that's all. Your usually so strong and silent, no one would have ever guessed poor, wittle Wufei would have gotten nervous over the silence."

"Shut up Maxwell, I wasn't nervous..."

"Yes, you where, I saw. You where getting tense and finally started to say something."

"I WAS NOT."

"Oh look, his cheeks are turning red. Awwwww... How cute, Wufie-poos embarressed." Duo swooned as Heero immediatly regreeted his decision to sit in between them. He mentally groaned as their argument became more heated. _'I should have seen this comming, why didn't I just sit by the window_.' He metally punch him self in the head for making such an uncalculated decision. He knew they would probably get into it. They so regularly do so it's no surprise. Then it hit him that he sould probably stop this. Their insults where starting to get meaner and if he didn't do something, it would probably turn into a fist fight. The last time that happened it had taken the combined strength of Heero, Quatre, and Trowa to tare them apart. Two black eyes, a fat lip, a bleeding toe and a broken pinky later, they where apart and back to normal, Heero had come to the conclusion that that was just their way of stress relief and that they secretly enjoyed it. However, "a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do," so says some famous guy Heero can never really remember the name to.

"CUT IT OUT!" Heero screemed to make himself heard.

"Poohead." Duo said in a hurt voice, he was rather enjoying his little verbal fight with Wufei and had no desire to end it. However, they both did as ordered and shut their mouths. They both seemed pleased with them selves however, and did not glare at each other from across the car afterwards.

"So...Anyone going to answer my question?" Wufei asked as he again became annoyed with the silence.

"Well, I've got a few business meetings I have to go to. Now that I'm 18, I'm able to take over the business officially." Quatre answered.

"And I'm going to be going back to the circus, they'll only give me some time off a year. And according to the manager, I'm to good to be let go. That's the only reason why I wasn't thrown out on my rear during the war." Trowa replied.

"I'm going back to work." Duo said simply.

"And I'm going to colledge." Heero stated flatly.

"Well, wasn't that enlightening...Huh, Wufei?" Duo said, smiling.

Wufei knew that if he wanted to, he could probably make Duo so mad that he would actually attack, he was in the mood for a good fight. However, he knew not to do that, it was obvious to Wufei that he might accually lose. Duo was now bigger then him and, even though he may not look it, he was rather strong, and while he probably never study, he was undoughtably a good fighter. Being rased on the streets, and the additional training he endured while being a Gundam Piolet, he would be a very good fighted, posibly unbeatable. And now, with his perfect soldier boyfriend on his side, Wufei decided he would be completely stupid to try and fight Duo...now.

They road for the rest of the trip in silence. Wufei to busy musing in his own brain, Trowa consintrating on driving, Quatre falling asleep, Duo looking out the window and watching the scenery, and Heero, well, to be honest, they couldn't tell if Heero was asleep or meditating. He was sitting up straight, arms crossed, his eyes closed, and a low rythmic breathing could be heard coming from him. But they couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"Wufei, stop poking him, if he wants to sleep, let him." Duo said as Wufei began to poke Heero to see if he was really asleep.

"Why, it's creepy the way he's sleeping... if he is that is."

"Just leave him alone." Trowa said, entering the conversation and making them both jump alittle. Their full attention had been focused completely on Heero, that they had even forgotten they where in a van.

"Oh, come on you guys, Trowa's not that scary, is he?" Quatre asked with a little humor in his voice at the others surprise. "At any rate, just let Heero sleep. He must be tired if he's falling asleep in the back of the van."

"We're there." Trowa warned as he pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine.

"Oi, Heero, waky waky. We're there already." Duo said poking Heero gently on the cheek.

"Huh...Wha...Oh okay." Heero said as awoke.

They all scrabbled out of the van and began to walk into the store. As they entered through the sliding glass doors. They grabbed a basket and headed off in the direction of the food and cleaning utensiles. They went down the isles that held only what they needed and didn't bother with the rest. They even by-passed the candy isle as Duo wined about wanting to go down there, even if just to look. However, they would not budge because, as Quatre put it, "No one ever goes down the candy isle just to look."

They continued on into the cleaning isles and had the most fun by pointing out every dangerous chemical in the entire isle, along with explanning the number and types of bombs they've made during the war using the chemicals, no one was around of course and they made sure to keep their voices down and their faces neutral as they did this so as not to arouse suspition to themselves. However, they couldn't help but do all these things, old habbits die hard. Even if they had lightened up a considerable amount to other people and are most open with each other when they are together with no one else. They continued on throughout the store and Duo sujested a trip to the toy, just for a laugh, but everyone else declined so he didn't go. He didn't want to be alone. Once finished, they went to the register and paid for their purchases, and made their way out of the store, arms laiden with bags.

As they scramble back into the van and pulled back out into traffic, another conversation was started up, this time by Heero.

"So Quatre, what kind of business meetings have you got to attend?" He asked in a curious voice.

"Well, I've got a few things to cover with all the heads, the VP wants to talk to me about something, and alot of meetings conserning pay, and the benefits for all the employees." Quatre answered in a off handed voice.

"Careful, don't kill yourself from overwork, remember, your only eighteen, you need to pace yourself, otherwise your going to grow up to be one of those overworked business men who have no hearts. Do you really want to end up that way Quatre? Personally, I prefer a kind hearted person, like you are now. That is the person I fell in love with, you know." Trowa said, looking sideways at Quatre.

His lack of concentration was paid for dearly when a car apeared out of nowhere to their right. Then the only thing heard was the crashing of metal and the breaking of glass...

Well that's the end of chapter 9. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Sooooo sorry to end it like that. But I've been planning to for mounths. It was just sitting down an writing it out.

My apologies to all who are reading this story and especially to Lina. Sorry I didn't send it to you to beta, but I had to send it up right away. But I'll do the next one, I swear I will. That said, sorry to all for mispelled word and names, if I had any. My brain hasn't been working lately. And I'm typing this up in German class so...(Stupid school dosn't have Japanese classes.)

Well I'll see you all in chapter 10.

Ja'ne!

P.S.- Sorry for shortness.


	11. Waiting

The Get Together

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the loong weight. I'v been very busy with work and everything. So I'm hoping that this will be the second to last chapter, maybe the last chapter, depending on evil I feel by the time I've written half of it. And I still have another story to update and I'm thinking about writing a GW Harry Potter x-over. Details at the end of this chapter. Reveiw and tell me what you think, and that will determine whether I write the story or not. Or I might just write it anyway because a muse has struck me.

I don't know, anyway, enough with my mindless babbeling, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 11: Waiting

Heero sat in the waiting room of the hospital worried. The accident hadn't been that bad. It turned out the idiot was drunk. He was arrested on the spot, after a feild sobriety test. Heero, being cushioned between two people, sustained the least amount of injures. Then again, considering all of the training they undertook to get ready for the war, none of the other pilots got terribly hurt. With double the speed and strength of most humans, they managed to avoid most injuries.

Heero had only received a few bumps and bruises, the worst of which being on his waist, where the seatbelt had been. It's not as if he wasn't used to that kind of injury. Being a pilot, he had a bigger seatbelt and had been hit with alot more pressure. He also sustained alot more serious injuries, particularly at the beginning of the war when he had had to self-detinate. But that was all in the past now. It was time to start his future.

Heero was interupted from his thought when Trowa entered the room. Being as far from the impact point as possible, he wasn't very hurt either. A few bumps and bruises, and a cut across his cheek from when the windsheld had broken.

Wufei followed Trowa into the room. He had a slight cut on his head where it had crashed into the window. Other then the couple of bruises on his arm he seemed fine. The doctors had been worried about the head injury, afraid it might turn into a concussion. Thankfully it hadn't, but they still insisted on doing a cat scan. Wufei hadn't been to happy about it, but agreed to it, if just to shut them up.

Quatre came in a few seconds later. His arm was in a sling. It wasn't broken, but it was sprained and the doctors had insisted upon it. He had every intension of taking it off once they had left the hospital. He knew exactly how to fix it and a sling wasn't going to help. But like Wufei, he had taken it to shut the doctors up. He thought it considerate to let them think they're doing their job.

Heero was worried at first about them all, but now that he saw that they where all right, the only person on his mind was Duo. The car that hit them had slamed directly into his door. Heero hadn't seen him since they where all loaded in to the ambulence, and the doctors where already saying that they where going to have to keep him overnight. Of course the doctors had already proven that they where overly causious. But Duo was hit directly and that is cause for concern, even with all of his extra training, and judging by his scars, Heero suspected that Duo had been hit by a car or two when he was younger. But he still worries.

Heero was yet again distracted from his thoughts as the doctor in charge of Duo stepped into the waiting room.

"Well, how is he?" Heero asked.

"Duo's going to be fine." The doctor, now to be called Dr. Marcus, answered. "He just has a few broken bones and a concussion. He should be back on his feet in a couple of weeks or so. Going over his records, I'd say all that training paid off, it's the only reason he survived. Otherwise, he would be a alot more critical condition."

"So he's going to be okay." Quatre said, releif evedent in his voice. The others had simlar reactions on their faces. None more then Heero. "Can we go and see him then. Shut away in a hospital all night, he's going to need something to distract him, he's got alot of energy." Quatre said matter-of-factly.

"I will alow only one to go in at a time. At the moment, he's kinda loopy and almost completely unconsious due to all the pain releivers we shot him up with." Dr. Marcus answer.

Everyone immediately agreed that the first to see him would be Heero as he is his new boyfreind. The doctor told him that the room he was in was on the second floor in room 13E. Heero headed towards the room and cursed the elevator for going to slow. As he neared the room, he heard a loud beeping noise and assumed it was a pulse monitor. As he came yet closer to the room, he realized it must be coming from inside his destination. And, as one heart skipped a beat, the other stop...

END CHAPTER 11

SORRY! I know, it's a short chapter and i didn't finish, but i promise you, the next update will be alot closer and maybe allittle bit longer. I just wanna finish this story.

Now about my new story idea. I need feedback on this.

The idea is...The boys get a house together away from civilization in the small town of Godric's Hallow looking for a quiet life. Unfortunatly, their nabor is slightly more then he appears. He's a wizard by the name of Harry Potter. Takes place after the sixth book while Harry is looking for the Horcruxes. Which makes them very suspicious as he's rarely ever home. Eventually they get attacted and start asking questions, since they get attacted because they live next door to Harry Potter. It leads to alot of weird things and you'll just have to read it to find out. But I won't write it until I get feed back. So tell me what you think of my idea.

Reveiw please! 


End file.
